Series 6: Keeping What's Mine
by kelseyylove23
Summary: Kelsey finally has Seth back in her life again. Yet, Dean isn't going away without a fight. How can she even get out of this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day of the Masquerade dance competition. I was sitting in the car, waiting for Seth. He decided to come watch me perform. The funny thing was... my solo isn't the next day! He just wanted to spend time with me! We got to the huge theater in the middle of the city. Seth and I were making our way to the theater a couple of blocks away. It was beautiful, sunny and warm. Perfect competition weather. As soon as we got inside, we made our way to the women's dressing rooms in the back of the stage.

"Kelsey, who is this?" Mrs. Mandy asked me.

"Oh! Mrs. Mandy, this is my boyfriend, Seth Rollins and Seth, this is the owner of Make Your Move, Mandy Moore." I said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'm." He shook hands with her.

"I don't need to be rude but Kelsey, he can't be down here. He needs to be sitting in the audience." She said to me.

"Oh..." I looked at him.

"It's okay. You can come see me whenever you have time." He smiled at me.

"...Unless, he wants to help." She said.

I looked at him again.

"Whatever you want me to do." He said.

"Good! We don't have enough prop daddies to help us with our settings, to get them off stage and on. You can help us with that." She said.

"Sure." He nodded as a confused look on his face formed. "What's a prop daddy?"

"It's a name we made up for the dance dads that help us out. You're not a daddy so..." She laughed.

"Alright. I'm ready to help!" He said.

"Come with me, sweetie." She said.

He kissed me on the cheek as he left with Mrs. Mandy. I was going from dressing room to dressing room, doing the girls' makeup, hair, and pinning costumes and fixing them. I always love being with my dancers. It just takes all the stress away from being the Divas Champion and having all that pressure on me.

I got to hang out with Seth from time to time, watching me do my thing. Then, there was an award ceremony at the middle of the night. While everyone was seated, I was trying to keep the little girls quiet and for them to sit down and stop bouncing around. One of the teacher's daughters came to sit in my lap and she smiled up at me. This is why I miss being at home, teaching and being my girls.

After the awards were given out, I went to get dinner with Seth.

"Good lord, what a day..." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"At least, it's over." He said, taking a bite of his food.

"Not yet. I got my solo tomorrow." I said.

"I can't wait to see it!" He smiled as I laughed as we finished our meal.

The next morning, we got up really early to head back up in the theatre. Heather was watching me practice my solo while Seth got sit in the audience. Finally, I was ready and went to put on my makeup. I was standing in the wings, waiting for my number to be called. My stomach was doing flip flops and I felt like I was going to puke. I just hope that doesn't happen out there. Finally, it was time. I went out there in position, the spotlight on me, waiting for my music to start. I couldn't see Seth in the crowd because it was so dark but I knew he was somewhere, smiling. Once it started, I just let the music flow through me. I was expressing my feelings throughout the whole dance. I felt like I was floating in the air. Once the music was over, I exited the stage and the crowd applauded.

"You did it! You looked amazing!" Heather said, hugging me tightly.

"I feel good." I said, out of breath.

"You should!" Mrs. Mandy said.

I was back backstage, chugging down a bottle of water and changing back into my clothes. I walked outside to see Seth leaning near the door with the most beautiful red roses in his hands. I nearly melted.

"Oh Seth!" I said, hugging him.

"You did great. You looked so beautiful out there." He said.

"Oh shucks." I blushed.

"I'm serious, you looked like a angel that just fell from the sky..." He said.

"Stop it!" I blushed even more.

Mrs. Mandy told me to enjoy all of the hard work I did so I took her advice and sat in the audience with Seth, enjoying the rest of the acts. Then, there was the awards ceremony. I was so nervous when I sat up there with all of my little girls around me. Then, my number was again called up and it receives a Platinum, which is 1st place. I was elated! I held my plaque in my hands and put my metal around my neck. I thought I was done for the night but that wasn't it. I got another award that I never expected, Miss Masquerade. I was so shocked and the older girls all clapped and the little girls were jumping up and down, like little frogs. The judges put a crown on me and gave me a huge trophy. At the end of the night, Seth hugged me tightly and kissed me on the lips.

"Congrats, Kels! I knew you would win!" He said.

"Thank you, Seth." I said, trying to dry up my tears.

Finally, the night was over and we headed back to the hotel. Since the Payback pay per view is tomorrow, I left my crown and my huge trophy with Mrs. Mandy for her to give to my parents.

The next day, we flew to Chicago for Payback. It was nice that we got to travel together and not with Dean and Roman. Later that night, we drove to the arena. I was holding my championship in my hands, looking down at it, thinking if this is the last time I've ever hold it. Seth looked at me and laid a hand on mine. I looked up at him and he smiled, knowing everything's going to be okay.

I sat in the empty locker room, taking in my focus. Then, I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder, which made me jump out of my skin. I shot up and I saw who was behind me. The one and only, my best friend, CM Punk. I didn't know what I was going to do, I just stood there looking at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi..." I said.

We stood there for another couple of minutes in silence. I could feel my feelings coming back for him. I always accompanied him to the ring when he was WWE Champion. Those were good times. Then, he started pushing me away and became obsessed with being "Best in the World" when people already know he is.

"Don't I get a hug?" He said, opening up his arms.

I hesitated a little but I came in and he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Like the new look." I said, looking his "Wolverine" side burns.

"Like the title." He said, looking down at my title.

"Thanks." I said.

Then, I hear the door crack to see Seth's head pop into the doorway.

"It's okay, Seth. You can come in." I said.

Seth came in, his Shield gear on and his title on his arm.

"Rollins." Punk said.

"Punk." Seth said back.

"Just came in to say hi. I'll see you later. Good luck tonight." Punk said, walking out of the room.

I watched him leave as Seth looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I looked back at him. "I don't know." I said as I started walking in circles.

"Kelsey, you're going to do just fine. If you lose the title tonight, it's okay. You'll get another shot." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still nervous! AJ is a pretty good competitor!" I said.

"She's okay, you're better though." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Look, I'm going to let you go. I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight." He said.

"You too." I said as I hugged him tightly.

He kissed my forehead as he placed a finger under my chin to look at him.

"You'll always be my champion." He said.

I half smiled. "You'll always be mine too." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Good luck." He said as he left the room.

"You too!" I said as the door closed behind him.

I had on a red bustier that had a black zipper so I could show a little cleavage if I wanted to, leather pants, studded belt, and my leather gloves, and my hair was straight. My music hit and I went out with my title in my hand and headed towards the ring. My nerves was starting to get out of control once they played the video of me and Ziggler kissing. Then, she walked out with her heavy, Big E Langston as she skipped to the ring. She had the biggest smirk on her face. I was ready for her, no doubt about that.

Once the match started, we were on our way to killing each other. AJ was clawing me, slapping me in the face, pulling my hair, physically attacking me. She was unstoppable. I kept my guard up as much as possible, not falling for any of her tricks. With Big E at ringside, I kept a close eye on him too. She put me in the Black Widow a couple of times. I just kept reminding myself not to tap out. The only way to get out of it was to fall on top of her. That's when I decided to play possum just like she did when she qualified for the Diva's #1 Contender Battle Royal. She kicked me in the face and I just fell over, not even moving. Her head tilted sideways and started skipping around me. She then kneeled to me and then blew a kiss as she went in for the cover but then I gave her a small package and got the three pin. I retained my title once again.


	2. Very important message!

Well guys, I'm back and I'm already writing on the story again! My gears are turning! So, I got this "comment" from Ash, being very critical about my work. Let me tell you guys something, I'm trying to make you guys happy and I'm glad that I have loyal readers here to support me! It does hurt my feelings when people don't like it. This is just for fun, I'm not actually going to make a career out of it! Ash, if you don't like my story, then **stop reading it**. You're not the writer, **I am**. I have plenty of readers that love my story for the way it is. Now dude, I'm sorry that I had to call you on that.

If any one of you out there who is just like Ash, please take your criticism somewhere else. I'm not trying to be mean and I don't want to cause a fight on here. Got that?

To all of my loyal readers out there, thank you so much. Your opinions mean a lot to me. Just don't make it so mean like he just did.

Anyways, I'm glad I'm back! I'll have the next story ready, hopefully in the next couple of days. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2

I held my championship in my hands as I was walking towards the closest chair and sat to soak in my victory. I looked at the screen to see AJ screaming and Langston trying to calm her down. I put my head on my title, feeling the cold metal plates on my sweaty forehead. I didn't know how I got out of there still as Divas Champion but Hell... I'll take it.

I felt a hand lightly touch my arm and when I looked up, I saw Kaitlyn's smiling face above me.

"You did it." Kaitlyn said.

"...again!" I said, out of breath.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

Then, her hug got a little too tight. "Ok Kait... I can't breathe!" I said.

"Oh!" She said, letting me go and I started to breathe again.

Then, I see Seth coming this way with his title on his arm. Kaitlyn spots him and looks at me.

"Why is he coming this way?"

"I'll tell you later. Go." I said as Kaitlyn nodded and left.

Seth smiled as he gave me a kiss on the lips and sat on the ground next to me.

"Told you, you would be okay." He smiled.

I chuckled. "When's your match?"

"It should be soon. I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm good babe." I said.

"Seth, let's go!" Roman said.

"That didn't take long." I said as we got up to our feet. "Good luck." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"I don't need luck. We got this." Seth said as he hugged me.

I kissed him on the cheek and laid my head on his shoulder, standing on my tip toes. Then, my smile went away as soon as I saw Dean glaring at us. He was clutching his United States championship in his hand. Just butto make things more personal, I grabbed Seth's head and kissed him on the lips in front of him. He almost blew a gasket but he kept himself calm and walked away, hearing trashcans falling to the ground in the distance. I knew I made things worse.

Seth smiled as he hugged me again and he walked with Roman, disappearing in the darkness. Kaitlyn, with her jaw dropped, peeked her head around the corner and stared at me. I smiled nervously.

"You're back together with Seth?" She said.

"No... I'm actually going out with Santa Claus and Seth is one of his helpers." I said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hugged me tightly.

"It just happened two days ago. We're going out to dinner after the show tonight." I blushed.

"Aww! How sweet!" She said. "So how did Dean take it?"

"Not lightly I bet..." I rubbed my face in frustration.

"Yeah, I saw that. Dean looked steamed." She said.

"Yeah... he was." I said.

I kept seeing Dean's face all night. I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried to focus on Seth and Roman's match but I felt like Dean has left a scar on me. I know I still have feelings for him but I couldn't just sit there and take his beatings. I got sick of it. I'm just glad I got away from him and I'm back with Seth.

After Seth and Roman's successful tag team title match with Team Hell No, I got dressed up in a little black dress and heels as I waited for Seth to come get me. He finally knocked on the door and I came out and showed him my dress. Roman, Seth and Dean were both standing there with their eyes widened. I was surprised to see Roman and Dean with him.

"Hot damn..." Roman muttered and Seth glared at him. "Sorry, slipped out..."

Seth was dressed in all black just like I was and as for Roman and Dean, they were both in regular clothes.

"They're taking a different car." He said as he grabbed my stuff and we started walking towards the parking lot.

Seth and Roman were on each side of me and Dean was behind me. I could feel his eyes peering at me, like I was being scanned. I started to feel a little bit nervous but I was glad I had Seth right beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist, indicating that I was his.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Roman said as he got in the drivers seat.

I looked over at Dean and he was still eyeing at me. Finally, he shook his head and got in the car and drove away.

"Ready, love?" He said, opening the car door for me.

"Of course." I smiled as I got in.

We headed to a Japanese restaurant in the city. Seth was always crazy about Japanese food and I never really mind it. We sat down as the chef started to cook. The chef was obviously flirting with me, throwing me a piece of shrimp as I caught it in my mouth, and handed me the food first. After our food was finished cooking, we started eating. Somehow, this food was really delicious and I started eating fast, but I ate it discreetly. All of a sudden, a loud burp came from my mouth and the people around us looked at me. Seth laughed and my face turned red.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I said, embarrassingly.

"You're fine." He laughed.

"I feel really disgusting." I laughed.

"Kelsey, it's okay! You just enjoyed it so much!" He smiled.

"Still, I apologize for that!" I said.

"Don't apologize." He said.

I smiled as I grabbed my wine and took a huge sip to drown out the taste of my burp and then wiped my mouth with a napkin and put it back on my lap.

"You look gorgeous tonight." He said.

"Why thank you Mr. Rollins." I winked and he smiled. "You look quite handsome tonight yourself..." I said as I ran my leg between his.

Seth nearly jumped out his seat and I giggled so I stopped so he wouldn't feel so nervous.

"Now Kelsey... be a good girl" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww..." I pouted.

"Unless... I have to make you." He said.

"What if I don't want to be a good girl?" I said, seductively.

"Well, I might have to get you back to the hotel and give you a spanking." He smirked.

"I'm too bad for that." I said, raising my leg between his again, rubbing against them.

"Well, I can think of something." He smirked.

I smirked but then my smirk fell away as soon as I saw Dean's face peeking around the corner. That son of a bitch.

"Hold on a sec." I said as I got up and left Seth confused.

I saw Dean smoking a cigarette outside the restaurant and I immediately went outside and threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"I wasn't done..." He said, not even looking at me.

"You're done now..." I said and Dean scoffed. "What the fucking hell are you doing here?"

"I have a date." He said.

"Then, where is she?" I said.

"She's coming." He said.

"You know... I can tell you're a liar..." I laughed.

"And I can tell you still love me." He said, pulling out another cigarette.

I grabbed it from his hand and threw it away. "Alright... Now you listen to me." I said, putting a finger in his face. "I'm going to say this once and ONLY once... You need to stay away from me and Seth. We're happy and we're back together, trying to mend our broken relationship, that you destroyed. So... I suggest that you... leave me and Seth alone."

He brought his evil smirk back to his face. He cupped my chin and made me look into his beautiful yet deadly eyes.

"Whatever you say... sweetheart." He smirked and then slapped me in the behind and disappeared into the night.

As I was watching him leave, Seth comes out.

"What are you doing out here? Our food is getting cold." Seth asked me.

"I... saw Kaitlyn! Tried to catch up to her but I couldn't." I said.

"Oh. Well, come on inside." He said, opening the door for me.

I walked back in with him and enjoyed the rest of our date. After that, we headed back up to our hotel room that we shared and had very passionate and loving sex. It was just like our first time when we started going out. We still had so much spark, so much life in our relationship. I guess it never really died out.

He got off me as we laid there panting in our own sweat. The bed felt so sticky. Seth finally sat up and wiped some of the sweat off of his face. I sat up as well and traced a finger on his back tattoo. He smiled at me as I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just exhausted." He said, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"Me too. You did a great job tonight." I said.

"You knew we were going to win tonight." He said.

"Don't be stubborn." I laughed.

"Can't help that. I'm that good." He said.

I laughed as he pulled me in to kiss me and then looked deep into my eyes. Man, have I missed those gorgeous eyes of his, especially the feeling. He rubbed my cheek as we continued looking in each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much. I never thought you would come back to me." He said.

"Well... you thought wrong." I said.

"What made you come back?" He asked me.

Bad memories started to form back in my head. Dean hitting me, raping me, cussing me out, making me feel like a whore. I mean he was sweet when he can be but when I do something wrong, he's a monster. He tried to get over this anger management issue but he just returned to the same person that he was before.

"It... It didn't work out." I said as my face sinked into his sweaty neck.

"You wanna talk about it?" He turned around towards me.

"Honestly... no." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said, placing a hand on mine.

I thought about it for a minute. I wanted to tell him what Dean did, wrecking our relationship and telling him about our abusive history. If I do, it will destroy The Shield and I could tell from Vince that he didn't want that. Being known for their chaotic style and jaw-dropping attacks, The Shield are the talk of the wrestling world. Seth has fought through everyone to get to where he is now. If I destroy that, Vince might take him back to NXT and I certainly don't want that.

"It just work out. Let's just make it clear that leaving you was a mistake." I said.

"You just realize that?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"It took me a while." I winked.

"Finally, you came to your senses." He said and we both laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said, as he kissed me.

"I'm going to take mine in the morning." I said as I laid back down on my side of the bed.

"I hope you don't smell bad when I get back." He joked as he was walking away.

I threw a pillow towards his way but it missed him. "I smell just fine, thank you!"

As I heard the shower going, I turned on the television and watched TV. I kept replaying Dean's awful actions to me over and over again in my head. I honestly should have told him but I don't want to risk Seth's career. I mean, he's part of the Tag Team Champions along with Roman. I can't ruin that for him. Right now, I need to focus on gluing the broken pieces of our relationship. Once the time has come, I'll tell him. Just not now.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys! Now, I need to address something. There are 'certain' people out there that don't like this story anymore. Well, guess what? I really do not care. There are a lot of people that are loving this story. Besides, this is my first set of stories ever. I'm not trying to be a award winning author or anything. If you don't like it, keep your mouth shut and take that somewhere else. I'm getting sick and fucking tired of it. PERIOD.) **

Weeks and weeks have passed since Payback. I have been traveling around the world nonstop with WWE. I even went to Tokyo! Out of all of the biggest places, Tokyo was the best. My relationship with Seth has gotten so much better since I dumped Dean but I've been letting Seth take time with his boys and I would spend time with Kaitlyn and Layla. I decided we don't need to spend every single moment together. I mean, he needs some time away from me. That's the only thing that's going good for me right now. AJ has been obsessed with me since she lost to me at Payback. She follows me, listens to my every conversation, and even dressed like me to intimidate me. I was never really that person to get angry at someone 'trying' to be me. All I know is, I got to watch out for AJ.

I was sitting on the couch with my feet on Seth's back, him doing pushups on the floor. We were on our way to Raw in Baltimore, Maryland. This Sunday is Money in the Bank, probably one of the most anticipated pay-per-views this year. Rob Van Dam is coming back to the WWE after years in being with TNA. Finally, he made the right choice and left TNA to be with the WWE again. Seth and Roman are defending their Tag Team Titles against the Usos, Roman's cousins on the Pre-Show while Dean is in the Money in the Bank Ladder match for World Heavyweight Championship. Now, I find this really unfair for the Seth and Roman. They should be on the wild card in Money in the Bank, not in the Pre-Show. It's ridiculous.

As Seth was done doing pushups, he laid on the floor to take a breather.

"Come on, baby. I think you're ready for tonight." I said, patting the seat beside me.

"This is what I do before every show." Seth said, sitting beside me.

I nodded as Seth snuggled up to me as we watched cars pass us by. We finally made it to the arena within a couple of hours. Glinda parked the RV as she kissed my forehead goodbye and took her leave. I was helping Seth putting his gear on when Roman and Dean decided to barge in.

"Do you know how to knock?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I knocked." Roman said.

"If you call kicking a door open a 'knock', then you must be mistaken." I said as I finished fixing Seth's tactical vest.

Dean sat down on the couch while Seth was getting ready. I could feel that he was staring at me the whole entire time. I looked back at him and he looked away quickly. We finally made our way into the arena, about to part ways.

"Kick some ass tonight." Seth said.

"You too, Blackie." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You haven't called me that since Ring of Honor." He smiled.

"Because you're not Tyler Black anymore. You're Seth Rollins!"

"I'm still Tyler Black on the inside. Just Seth Rollins on the outside."

"Besides, you won't let me call you Colby." I snickered.

"You know I hate my name."

"I say it to piss you off sometimes." I winked.

"And it works." He crossed his arms.

"Hey, lovebirds! We gotta go!" Roman said, pulling Seth and walking away.

"I'll see you later." He said, kissing me again and took his leave.

I watched them leave as I felt some slight pokes on my arm and I turned around to see the smiling face of the NXT Champion Bo Dallas. Bo has been so cocky lately ever since he won the NXT Title from Big E Langston. At first, I found it alright but then it started to be all the time just talking about himself. I'm now starting to avoid him whenever I'm working with him on NXT. Sadly, I didn't know he was going to be here.

"Hey girl!" He said, still smiling.

"Hey... Bo." I nervously smiled.

His smile was really starting to scare me. It looked like you were staring into the face of a creepy doll.

"Did you see me at the start of Raw?" He said.

"You mean... that dark match?" I said.

"Uh... yeah! If that's what you call it!" He said.

"No. I was... getting ready for tonight."

"Aww man! I defeated Cesaro! First time! I am so proud of myself!"

"That's good. See you later." I said as I patted his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? Did you see my NXT match last week?" He yelled at me.

"Sure did!" I said, now fast walking away.

Later that night, I was on my way to the ring for my match against Aksana. It didn't take long for AJ to come out and try to distract me so I just ignored her. Until she kicks me in the back of the head and knocks me out, then I can remember Aksana's body laying on me and heard 3 count. Aksana pins me to get the win. I woke up and see AJ's smiling face, looking at me. I can't stand losing, especially when I get taken advantaged of to get the win. I was furious now. I jumped out of the ring and started sprinting towards her and she started running as well. I was in hot pursuit of her all around the arena. She was pretty fast but I was faster. I managed to get a lock of her hair and yank it out of her head and then she pushed some crates over on purpose and they fell on top of me. I was aching in pain, trying to push the crates off of me but they were too heavy. All of a sudden, I felt the crates being lifted off of me and I didn't feel suffocated anymore. Then, I see the dangerous eyes of Dean Ambrose looking down at me. He offered a hand but I just slapped it away.

"I didn't need your help." I said as I started walking away from him.

"Well, it looked like you did." He said, putting his bare hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes as he ran to catch up with me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"About what? You're sorry? It won't happen again? I don't want to hear that." I said.

"Look..." He said, stepping in front of me. "I really care about you."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." I laughed as I past by him and kept walking.

"That's how I show it." He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned slowly to him. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Pardonnez moi?" I asked, walking up to him. "You're saying that's how you show it?"

I stood there trying to collect it in and trying to keep my composure.

"Then, what does hate mean in your book?" I asked.

Dean just kept silent and I sighed in frustration.

"You know what? I don't care. That's not how you show it. My god, you make me sick." I said.

"And you still love me." He said.

I moaned. "How does your brain even function? I'm with Seth again. Deal with it."

He laughed. "How does YOUR brain even function? You know you still want me. No matter how many times you say you don't, you know... deep down... you still do."

I looked away from him, not making eye contact. Then Dean places his soft hands under my chin to make me look at him. He got even closer to me, his lips inches from me. I knew what was coming and I had to get prepared for him. His lips finally touched mine and I felt the spark that we had between us. I didn't want this. I kept trying to push him away but he was too strong. He had such soft hands, touching my upper body and I could feel his rugged scruff from his chin touching my chin. I finally managed to push him away and run as fast as I could to go find Seth. As soon as I found him, I led him back into the RV.

"I need to show you something." I said, shuffling through papers that were on the table.

"Babe, calm down!" He said.

"No, I need to show you this. NOW." I said, throwing down the papers back on the table.

I am sick and had enough of this. I was going to show him those papers of the text messages from Dean to Leigh. He needs to know before things go downhill. I realized that they were in my backpack in the closet. When I pulled it out, I started searching through it and there was no sign of it. The text messages were gone.

"No... no... no, no, NO!" I said, throwing my backpack back into the closet.

"Kelsey. What is wrong?" He said, getting a little freaked out.

"I have the proof. It's got to be here." I said, getting up and checking the bedside tables on each side.

"Proof of what?" He said as I past walked past him. "Hey! Stop!" He said, grabbing me by the shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"You won't believe me." I said as my voice was cracking.

"Tell me anyways! Just calm down!" He said.

I pushed him away and I leaned on the cabinets, trying to collect what I need to say.

"I had proof... that you didn't cheat on me..." I said.

"Well, that's good! Where is it?"

"I don't know!" I yelled at him and Seth backed off. "I've had it for months and I still didn't show it to you! And finally, FINALLY, when I need it, it's gone!" I said, pounding on the cabinets.

That's when I realized something...

"Dean... He must have them." I said, running to the kitchen to grab my cell.

"Now, wait a minute!" He said, grabbing my cell out of my hand. "I am totally confused right now! You need to start telling me what's going on!"

I looked at him and I can see anger starting to form in his eyes. I sat down on the couch and laid my head in my hands.

"See... I knew you would get like this." I said.

"Like what?" He asked me.

"You mad at me, because when I tell you this, I know you're going to get mad at me at some point. Before I tell you... you must have an open mind and you have to believe everything I say. I'm not making all of this up, Seth. You know I'm a good person. I was not meant to have anything bad happen to us. I love you so much and that feeling has never left since we broke up. Yet, I made some mistakes... and I regretted not telling you all of this. Part of me wanted to tell you because you are the most important thing to me in my life... and part of me didn't want to tell you because it will affect The Shield's career and probably your career as well. So... would you like to know? Because... I can't have this hanging over my head anymore..." I said, trying not to cry.

Seth calmed down as he saw my tears starting to stream down my face. He had no choice but to listen. He sat down across me at the table and he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his hands together.

"I'm all ears." He said.


	5. Chapter 4

As Glinda was driving us to Hampton, Virginia for Smackdown, I closed and locked the door and told Seth everything that happened with me and Dean. There were times when he was about to explode but I calmed him down. I could tell you he was not liking it one bit.

"I... I can't believe this." Seth said, finally getting up from the bed.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to swallow but it did happen. Please, trust me." I said.

"I do... but then I don't. I don't know what to believe right now! Dean is my best friend! He wouldn't do this to me!"

"Baby..." I said as I got on my knees and then grabbed both of his hands and looked up at him. "How can I get you to trust me? I don't want us falling apart!" I pleaded, started crying.

"If you show me that evidence, then... I'll forgive you. Right now, it's just so hard to believe you." He said, grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He said as he saw my tears form more. "Sorry." He said, and he closed the door.

I sat there, felt like forever until I decided to get up and curl into the bed. The man I love, now is in disgust of me. He doesn't know what to do. We haven't spoken since that conversation. Now, my relationship was going downhill. For days and days, I searched through every part of the RV, trying to find it. Still no sign of it. Finally, I had to forget about it since tonight was Smackdown and I had a match with Layla against Aksana and Alicia Fox. I went inside, expecting The Shield hanging out in the loading dock but they weren't there. I texted Seth to see where he was at but he never text me back. Wow, he must be so confused that he doesn't want to talk to me. I was getting sick of being ignored but I respected Seth's space from me. I was on the verge of tears when AJ bumps into me, smiling at me.

"Awww, I heard about you and Seth. I am so sorry." AJ said, pouting at me.

"AJ, I have absolutely no time for you right now." I said, getting aggravated.

"Hey! It's okay! I just wanted to tell you how I feel and when I heard..." She said, making a surprised face. "I was stunned! You two are really cute together. I've seen you. Your hands in each other's hair, enjoying the feel of his lips..." She said, curling a strand of her hair with her finger and then made another surprised face. "Wait a minute! That was Dean..." She smiled and I looked at her in disgust. "No wonder your relationship is on the rocks." She laughed.

"You know you really need to keep your mouth shut little girl. If you don't... I'll shut it for you."

"Hard to say about your legs." She smiled.

That was when I had enough. I gave her the biggest and loudest slap I've ever gave her and jumped on her and let fists fly. AJ started fighting back, pushing me into the wall, throwing me into some high tech equipment, did everything to damage me. I didn't care, I was still getting up to kick her crazy white ass. Finally, referees got in the middle of it, trying to break us up. I just shoved the referees away and jumped into the pile referees that were holding back AJ. Then, Natalya, Layla, Cameron, and Naomi came over and held me back as AJ was screaming.

"Kelsey, it's over. Calm down!" Layla said.

"Come on, bitch! Come back here!" I yelled.

Later that night, I was getting ready for my match with Layla, standing watch over me. She was afraid I was going to go look for AJ after that catfight. Finally, Kaitlyn came in and saw me all frustrated.

"What happened to you?" She laughed.

"She was in a fight with AJ." Layla said.

"Yeah, and where were you to help her out?" Cameron asked her.

"I wasn't here when it happened!" Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, right." Naomi said.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I said.

"No, your not. You're so heated up and confused about what is happening between you and Seth. You're spiraling out of control." Natalya said.

I looked up at her. "How did you guys know about me and Seth?"

"It's all over the locker room, girl." Naomi said.

I huffed and sat down on the floor. Now, the whole locker room knows about me and Seth fighting. Just what I need...

"Do you guys know anything else?" I said.

"We also heard about this... thing with Dean Ambrose." Natalya said.

"What kind of thing?" I said, getting up and walked towards Nat.

"I don't know if you want to-"

"Come on, Nattie." I said.

She sighed and swallowed loud. "We heard that you two fooled around when you were Seth." She said.

Great. Another rumor I have bury to the ground. Just like being back in high school. Finally, it was time for my match so I couldn't worry about it now. I went out there like always, smiling and raising my beautiful championship up in the air above me. Layla wanted to do all of the work since I was too angry and upset to function on with the match so I just watched her do her thing. When Layla was getting tired, she finally tagged me in. When I was beating Aksana down, I hear AJ's music go off. She starts skipping to the ring and around the ring. I didn't have time to pay attention to her so I kept taking Aksana down. That's when out of nowhere, AJ started getting mad and crazy like she always is and decided to attack me while the match was still going. We were going at it again as Layla and the referee were trying to separate us. They finally got us off and sent us into completely different sides of the arena to calm us down. Glinda was over, trying to console me as Layla and Natalya sat with us. Then, Teddy Long came by and told me I was now going to defend my Divas title match against AJ.

"Well, that's just great." I said.

"Don't worry, you got this." Layla said.

"We don't you give us some time." Glinda said to Layla and she nodded and left us alone. "Are you and that boy alright? I heard you two fighting last night. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm just worried about you." She said.

"You're always worried about me." I chuckled.

"Look at me, baby." She made me look at her. "You are a beautiful and strong woman. No matter what happens, you'll always be like my little girl."

I smiled as tears fell down my face and hugged her tightly.

"You two need to patch things up. Now, I love that two toned... whatever his name is." She said.

"Seth." I laughed.

"I didn't like that other guy you dated. I can tell you couldn't hold your ground anymore."

"Yeah... I couldn't... I just don't want to lose Seth... and... I'm afraid I'm going to." I said.

"If it happens, it happens. You know you're way too hot for him!" She said.

"I know but... he's made me feel like myself again. Dean was okay but Seth... I feel like it's still a dream, being with the most sweetest and the most honest man I've ever been with. Glinda... I'm in love with him... and I've never been in love for a long time. There's been relationships but there wasn't a love that I've ever had like this when I'm with Seth. He makes me feel like... like a queen. I've never felt like that before in my entire life. Do you understand? If I lose him... then..." I stopped and just started crying.

"Oh, it's alright sugar plum..." She said, hugging me tightly and patting me on the head.

"Dean has ruined everything! Not just him but me! I ruined everything!" I cried.

"Well, telling him was the right thing to do. If he won't forgive you, then it's better this way. God has terrific plans in store for you. You just wait." She said.

"Thanks Glinda." I sniffed.

"I'll take your stuff and I'll see you in the RV, ready to go." She said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Ok, I'll be right behind you." I said, as I tried to collect my emotions.

Then, I heard something move behind me and when I looked, I saw Seth sitting on the floor, next to the crates that Glinda and I were sitting on.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I dropped something." He said, his hand shuffling on the floor.

"Right." I said, as I started walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute." He said and I stopped. "I heard what you said... I've... never heard anyone say that about me before."

"Well... now you know." I said.

"Kels... we need to talk." He said, grabbing me by the hand.

"I know what's going to happen so just do it and get it over with..."

Seth huffed and finally began. "I..."

I felt my heart starting to crack, piece by tiny piece was falling off of it. I was now ready for the full blow.


	6. Chapter 5

"I..." Seth said.

"Just say it."

Seth huffed and puffed, trying to get out what he was trying to say.

"I think you know what I'm going to say." He said, his voice cracking.

I felt the tears starting to come down my cheeks. I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Well... at least, I know it was coming." I chuckled and sniffed.

"You know I love you. I love you with all of my heart but right now... all of this with you and Dean. I need to get you and him out of my head. I mean... it's tearing me apart. With us fighting, it's not going to work. We just... can't be together when I have this on my mind."

"I agree." I said.

"Kelsey, please look at me. I didn't want to do this..." He said.

"It's okay. I'm just focused about moving on." I said.

"Yeah..." He said, hearing a couple of sniffs from him.

"Good luck at Money in the Bank..." I said as I fast walked back to the RV.

As soon as I hit the bed, I let the tears fall from my face, blowing into every tissue that I have. Glinda knocked on the door but I didn't open the door. That's when she realized what happened and I felt the RV move. I called Natalya to get her to comfort me. No matter how times she made me laughed, it still didn't make me feel better. She then told me that she wants me to be her Maid of Honor. Of course, that made me smile so I accepted her invitation.

After a couple of days, things never got better. When I was on the Raw tour, the only thing I could focus on was Seth. It felt like everything around me was crashing down. My eyes were always bloodshot from crying, had a runny nose and couldn't stop sniffing. I was depressed. Not a lot of people wanted to be around me, which I can understand. I've tried to clean myself up but every time I do that, I get messy again. So, I don't even bother it now.

At least, Natalya, Cameron, and Naomi were still there for me. Those girls have been my best friends. Kaitlyn has been starting to pay attention to AJ, who's been messing with her again. It seems like AJ is messing with her, more than she's messing with me. Heck, I got enough on my plate, I don't need to take care of Kaitlyn, she can protect herself. Then there's CM Punk, since he's nice to me again, we're best friends like we were when I first debuted on the main roster. Even though I don't work with him and accompany him to his matches, we still got to hang out outside the ring.

Finally, tonight was Money in the Bank. I went to Starbucks along with Roman, just me and him. He's the only guy that I'm close to now since Dean started beating me.

"I'm so worried about tonight." I said.

"Why? You'll beat AJ. Little slut..." Roman said, sipping his coffee.

I chuckled. "I mean... I can't get Seth out of my mind. How can I handle that and AJ at the same time?" I huffed.

"You shouldn't worry about him... He's been a jerk lately. Not like him." He said.

"How is his relationship with Dean? Not falling apart?" I asked him.

"They seem alright. I don't know! I haven't been paying attention to them!" He said.

"You work with them, dummy! You need to keep an eye on Seth, I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." I said.

"I'll try." He said. "Besides, I got other thins to worry about."

I looked up and see him pull out his girlfriend's engagement ring out of his pocket. I was stunned.

"Don't tell me..." I gasped.

"Yep... I'm single." He said.

"What about your daughter? She needs a father and a mother!"

"Don't worry! She still has me. I'll be able to see her and I'll be able to pay my girlfriend child support. Still not happy about it though..." He said.

"Roman, I am so sorry..."

"It's fine. Hopefully, she'll come back."

"She will. You're a very caring guy. If she doesn't, she won't know what she's missing." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"At least, we're in the same boat. I wish we could just do something that would just... clear our heads."

Roman nodded in agreement. Then, he looked at me and smirked.

"I have an idea." He raised an eyebrow.

I was so confused at what he was saying.

Meanwhile, Roman had me pinned against the wall of his hotel room, kissing me. His strength was unquestionable. He was strong, just like his cousin, The Rock. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he was tearing my clothes off like a animal. I finally managed to take off his shirt to reveal his beautiful chiseled body. I was still shocked at how ripped he was. I remember seeing him one time when I was at NXT. He was kissing my neck, sucking on it, leaving marks. He finally picked me up and laid me on his bed, smiling at me.

"You look pretty hot like that." He said, licking his lips slowly.

I giggled as he climbed on top of me and kissed me. He was still in his boxers while I was in my underwear and bra. His kisses started going down my chest and down my stomach. They felt so light, I was loving every minute of it. Then, he took off my bra as he threw it to the side and started sucking on my nipples. I wanted so much more but I was afraid to ask. Then, he took off my underwear and pushed my legs to open to start licking at my pussy. I was going crazy at this moment, putting my hands in his hair. His tongue was extremely fast, faster than Seth and Dean's combined. I finally started moaning after trying to hold it in. He then gets up and takes off his boxers, revealing his huge member. My eyes widened, not knowing how got this big. He picks up his pants that were on the floor and pulls out a condom and starts putting it on. I was a little uncomfortable with having sex with him, because I didn't know how he would feel.

"Do you really want to do this, Roman?" I said.

"Of course. You don't want to? Because we can stop." He said, finishing putting on the condom.

"No and then yes. I just don't want things to get weird between us." I said, crawling on my knees to him.

"Kelsey... it's fine. We have nothing to be guilty about. We're both single and we know that we're just doing this because we need a little relief. There's nothing wrong with that." He said.

"I guess you're right..." I said.

"Do you want this?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a minute. "I'm just afraid things will get weird."

"They won't." He said, tilting my chin up.

I smiled and nodded as he gently pushed me back on the bed. I knew this was going to hurt since he was so big. I have to say... he's bigger than Dean's and Seth's. As soon as I felt his member pushing through my wet entrance, the pain shot like a dagger into my stomach. I grabbed onto him as he pulled in and out slowly. Then that pain started turning into passion. I was moaning loudly and leaving scratch marks on his back, he knew I was enjoying it so he went faster and harder. Another wave of pain flowed through me but it went away instantly. He was going so hard and so fast, I couldn't catch my breath. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him enter me more. Finally, I arched my back and came right on the spot, so did Roman. He pulled out of me as he plopped right beside me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow." I said.

"That's all you can say?" He asked.

I kept breathing hard until I finally talked. "Right now." I said and he laughed.

"Can I relax here for 5 minutes? I can't move at the moment." I breathed out.

"Sure. Take as long as you need." He said.

He laid my clothes on top of me like a blanket and then went to the restroom to clean himself up. As my muscles were finally started to function, I sat up and wiped my forehead with a washcloth that Roman gave me earlier. I finally put back on my jeans and shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair before I left. Roman came out and started watched me fixing my hair.

"You leaving?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I need to get out of here. Thanks for the... relief." I smiled.

He smirked. "I knew that would help." He winked. "It helped me too in a lot of ways."

"So... are we okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Don't worry about us." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I returned it. "Good. Now, I just need to worry about my championship match tonight."

"You'll win. I just know it." He said.

"Yeah. That's what everybody says." I rolled my eyes.

Roman opened his door and peeked out, hoping Dean and Seth weren't outside. I walked out as I gave Roman another hug.

"Thank you again." I said. "It did help clear my mind."

"Good. Mine too. We both need it and it helped." He said.

"Yeah. Good luck tonight!" I waved at him.

"You too! See you tonight!" He said as he closed his door.

I finally got to my hotel room and started getting my stuff ready for tonight. Green sequin bra, leather pants, studded belt, fingerless gloves, combat boots, and the newest addition to my collection, a winged dollar sign belt buckle that I found it in some local thrift store. It was definitely something a pimp would wear but since tonight is Money in the Bank, it would be perfect for me. As I was packed, I saw my pictures with Seth on the table. I forgot to put them up when I was crying last night. The whole trash can was filled with tissues because of my crying. I picked up one of the photos that had Seth twirling me around in the ring when he won the NXT Championship. I picked up another one with Seth in his Shield gear and me with my Divas Championship back at the Royal Rumble. That was even before we started going out. I thought to myself that this wasn't the time to think about him, not to cry about him. I finally snapped out of it and put the remaining pictures in my suitcase and left without grabbing my emergency tissue box that I thought I might have needed.


	7. Chapter 6

I finally made it to the arena for Money in the Bank. I felt better since my little rendezvous with Roman earlier today. Since then, I had to get my smile surgically removed. I couldn't stop smiling, which I definitely needed. As I went into the Divas locker room, I still had my big smile across my face.

"Hi guys!" I waved.

"You're feeling chipper today." Alicia Fox said.

"Yep, I'm all better!" I said.

"I've never seen a smile that big on you before. What's up?" Layla said.

"Just had a great day."

"Nuh uh, it's more than that! What is it? Tell me!" Layla said.

"I wanna know too!" Aksana said.

"Now come on, I need to get ready for my match. I'll think about it." I said as the girls groaned.

As the locker room cleared out, it was only me, Cameron, and Naomi. Cameron looked over at me and smirked.

"You got dick didn't you?" She said, hopping over to me.

My head shot up as soon as she said that. I can't believe she knew that but I had to try to hide it.

"What? No!" I said.

"Oh stop lying! I can read you like a book! He must have been big, wasn't he?" She said.

My lips puckered in, trying not to smile. Then, I just sighed and looked around the locker room to see if there was anyone else listening and then looked outside and locked the door.

"Verrrrrrrrry..." I smiled again.

Cameron smiled and Naomi decided to join the conversation.

"Is he a wrestler here?" Naomi asked me.

"You know him." I said. "But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else."

"We won't. You can trust us."

"Ok... This was just a little one night stand since I've been so depressed lately so don't think anything will happen between us. He just turned single so there is nothing wrong with what he did." I said.

"Ok, just tell us!" Cameron said.

I smirked. "Roman Reigns."

They both gasped.

"That's no surprise. Samoans are huge." Naomi said.

"Of course, you knew that, didn't you Naomi?" I raised an eyebrow.

Cameron laughed as she high fived me and Naomi just nodded. As all of you didn't know, Naomi and Jimmy Uso have been engaged for a long time. It's pretty cute.

As the night rolled on, The Shield lose their Tag Team Titles to The Usos. I was pretty shocked to see them lose but I was happy for The Usos. Then, Damien Sandow won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship after pushing off his best friend, Cody Rhodes. Finally, Curtis Axel retained his Intercontinental Title against The Miz. Finally, it was time for my match. I went out first and waited in the ring for AJ. Then, I heard her music and saw AJ skipping to the ring along with Big E Langston. As I kissed my title and gave it to referee, I was now ready for AJ. I speared her and started punching her in the face after insulting me on Monday night. I was taking my precious time, mocking her, taunting her, making fun of her. I was having a fun time! Finally, she got back up and was gaining momentum. Then, we were neck and neck, nose and nose. Then there was something I wasn't expecting. Kaitlyn's music hit and she came running to the ring, standing at ringside. She looked like she was foaming at the mouth. I backed up as AJ stared into the eyes of an angry woman. While the referee was paying attention to Big E outside the ring who was trying to distract me, Kaitlyn gets in the ring, glaring at AJ. I was watching AJ shiver in fear but then I see Kaitlyn come running towards her, making her spear. She jumps out of the way and was now coming towards me. She was way too fast to jump out of the way. As soon as I felt Kaitlyn's spear, I couldn't remember anything after that.

Finally, I was coming back to the world, the light above me shining bright under my eyes.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" Natalya said as she hugged me tightly.

"Wha... what happened? Where's my championship?" I asked and looked around to see I was back in the backstage area.

Natalya looked down as she looked at the screen. I saw Kaitlyn spear me so hard that my head hit the ring post and the look on her face fitted the picture, shocked. Then, AJ pushes her off as she got the three pin.

"Here is your winner and new Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" The ring announcer said.

My mouth dropped to the floor. I lost my Divas Championship because of Kaitlyn. I clenched my hair in anger and started pushing stuff over and screaming. Natalya held me tightly to get me to calm down. I was desperately trying to get out of her hold but I finally just started crying and sunk into her.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She said, brushing my hair with her fingers.

Then, Kaitlyn came back and kneeled to me, telling me she was sorry. I glared at her and then pounced on her and started punching her in the face, taking out all of my emotions on her. The referees were separating me from Kaitlyn, as doctors were checking on her.

"YOU COST ME MY CHAMPIONSHIP! YOU COST ME MY CHAMPIONSHIP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed my lungs out.

As I was being pushed away, my head started pounding. Natalya held me again and told me to stop as I started crying again. Then, I heard laughing behind me and I saw AJ with my championship in her hands and Big E smiling.

"Looks like someone needs to be get her some help. Anyone know a good lunatic asylums?" She laughed.

I cried into Natalya more as Cameron and Naomi telling her to go away. First, I lost the love of my life, now, I lost my championship and sanity. I lost everything.

After the fight was over, the doctor told me that I have a serious concussion after that spear from Kaitlyn and won't be wrestling until after SummerSlam. That means I will never have my rematch with AJ. I have never been this mad at Kaitlyn in my life. She ruined this night. Now I'm not Divas Champion because of her.

I sat in the locker room, trying to regain my thoughts on what has happened tonight. Natalya, Cameron, and Naomi sat with me and watched over me like they were my own angels from Heaven. I was happy to have them around me. All I know is, Kaitlyn is not my friend anymore. Sooner or later, we will but definitely not now.

"Girls, I need to walk around. Clear my head. I'll be back." I said.

Natalya grabbed my wrist and held me back. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nat, I'm not going to find Kaitlyn. I'm staying away from her as far as I possibly can. She's dead to me for now." I said as I walked out of the room, slamming the door.

I walked around, talking my parents on the phone, trying to get a little support from my family.

"Baby, I know it hurts but you're still my Divas Champion!" My mother said.

"Of course you do." I chuckled as I leaned on the wall.

"As soon as the show is over, get some junk food and pig out! That always makes a girl feel better!"

"Yeah. I just might do that." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll let you go. Call me in the morning! I love you baby! Daddy and your brother said they love you too!"

"I love you too, Mom." I said as I hung up the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket and sunk into the cold floor, enjoying the darkness in one of the dark hallways. Then I started hearing heavy breathing. I immediately got up and looked towards the dark figure standing in front of me.

"If you're hear to teach me a lesson, do it. Just... kill me." I said.

"What are you talking about, baby? I would never hurt you." The person said.

Dean came out of the shadows, his hair tussled and messed up. He placed his hands around my waist and pushed me against the wall, sniffing my hair and licking my neck.

"You looked so sexy when you were going crazy like that." He whispered in my ear.

My skin tingled as he was saying those word to me.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault? It's not my fault that you lost your Divas Championship." He said, cupping my chin.

"No... It's your fault that Seth and I aren't together anymore. Now, we'll never be together since he has us in his mind." I said.

"Nothing personal sweetheart. You're mine property." He smiled.

I smirked. "I used to find you very sweet and handsome but now... I would rather kill myself than to be with you. Not in a million years would we be back together. Seth will always have my heart and nothing... will ever change that." I said, spitting in his face.

He backed up, wiping the spit off and then there came the angry side of him I didn't want to see. I was expecting it. He started punching me in the face. His punches were so rapid and forceful, I couldn't take a breather. I started tasting my own blood. For once in my life, I didn't care what happens to me. As I felt punch after punch, I started getting lighter. All of a sudden, it stopped. I slightly opened my eyes to see Seth tackling Dean into the wall and started beating him up. He wasn't letting up, not stopping. All of his anger was pouring out into Dean's face.

I finally got up and pushed Seth away as Dean wiped the blood off of his lips. Roman was just standing there, no knowing what to do.

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you!" He yelled.

"Is that all you got? You can't even protect your woman." He laughed as Seth pushed me out of the way and went back for more.

I was screaming for help until the referees finally came over and separated the two of them but Seth just kept coming and coming. He wouldn't stop. Finally, Stephanie, Triple H and our new General Manager of Raw, Brad Maddox came running.

"What the hell is going on here?" Triple H said as the boys were restrained.

"Hunter, please get them to stop this! I can't take it anymore!" I screamed as Stephanie grabbed on to me and tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"You want this to stop? How about this COO, I want a match with him at SummerSlam! This time, I will kick your motherfucking ass!" He said, trying to push through the ocean of referees blocking him from Dean.

He was screaming "Make it! Make it! Make it!" over an over and over again until Triple H looked over at Maddox and expected for him to make the decision.

"Alright, you got it! Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose at SummerSlam!" Maddox said.

"Wait a minute..." Dean laughed. "I want to add a stipulation. Whoever wins... gets Kelsey!" He said, pointing at me.

"You got the match! Whoever wins, gets Kelsey." Maddox said.

I could not believe what I just heard. I was screaming "No!" through out the hallway as Stephanie pulled me away from the scene. My fate is now in the hands of that match.


	8. Another series will be up soon!

**I know this series ended very shortly but I thought this was a good way to start my last series, "Suffocate". Right now, next week, I won't be on here because I'll be in Vegas all week and I won't be back until Sunday. So, bare with me ya'll! I want to thank all of you for reading this and being in support of me! Even if I have some "****haters****" out there, I'm still grateful to have some loyal readers. Guys, this is my first time ever writing or typing or whatever you call it! I'm enjoying it so far, aside from all the negative comments I'm getting.**

**Anyways, I'll be back! Don't worry! Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
